Young
by Gawmez
Summary: Touring is what Katy does best. It's what she's meant to do and on stage is where she belongs. Her band is touring with The Summer Set. She doesn't know it yet but her life is about to change.
1. Daydreaming

**Note: This is my first fanfiction and I'm French so I'm sorry if I made mistakes. Please review and tell me how to improve. Hope you'll love it. :) -Gawmez.**

**Young. **

**CHAPTER 1. - Daydreaming.**

"_**Just sweep me off my feet again, my new addiction."**__**Passenger Seat**_

* * *

It's the end of the tour. Everything's fine. No headache, I'm not even that tired. Everything is just perfectly fine. The sky is clear and the stars are shining. Our fans gave us awesome gifts and we're going to celebrate the end of the tour and the beginning of summer. Everyone is heading to their tour bus laughing and talking loudly. I'm walking behind everyone else, smiling to myself. I'm happy and I finally know I am where I belong, doing what I'm meant to do; being in a band, touring with The Summer Set.

John was walking next to me. I was lost in my thoughts and he grabbed my arm lightly before pointing at my tour bus. I nodded and got inside. We had done a show earlier this afternoon and all had dinner together at a fancy restaurant in town. We were now all ready to just relax and have fun. We headed to the closest hotel and decided we'd have our own party. Just us, everyone, drinking, laughing and just having a good time together. Plus we were all excited to sleep in a real bed tonight and alone. Sharing a shower with three guys for months is enough. We finally arrived and we all jumped out of the bus and ran to our hotel rooms. We had planned to meet in Stephen and Jess's room since they were sharing one. I like them together, they're such a cute couple.

I was walking behind everyone again, listening to music and singing along quietly, looking down at my feet. I saw all the guys running in front of me, they had bet something stupid and the only words I had managed to hear were "naked", "running" and "pictures". All of them except John, he was walking next to me, quietly and slowly and he opened the door for me as we arrived. I looked up at him and walked in. He was smiling. Touring together made us become really good friends and I've had this huge crush on him since the first day we met. His smile was adorable and it was hard for me not to kiss him. Nobody knew about it and especially not him. It was probably better this way.

"Daydreaming?" he asked me as I turned off my iPod.

"Yep." I replied as we headed to our rooms.

"Was I in it?" he asked again, smiling softly at me.

"Maybe." I replied, grinning to myself.

"Maybe means yes." he smirked. "and, judging from your blushing cheeks and the look in your eyes, we had sex."

"You wish." I smirked at him and opened the door of my room. "Go away, Gomez."

"You want me, Katy Harper." he said, laughing. "You want me so bad." he winked and walked in his room.

John is such a flirt. An adorable and handsome flirt but still a flirt. He was right though. I threw my bag on the floor and myself on the bed, sighing loudly and closing my eyes. This bed is gonna be my best friend tonight. I took a quick shower and put on my pajama shorts and my top. I locked my door and headed to Jess and Stephen's room. John was standing in front of me with that adorable grin on his face. He put his arm around my shoulders and walked with me to the room. I jumped on Jess's back.

"Fat ass." she chuckled, throwing me on the bed.

"Thanks." I laughed, grabbing a beer.

"This tour was so amazing and I'm glad we shared it with you guys" Jamie said, handing John and Stephen a beer.

"You did an amazing job." Brian said, grabbing a beer, "and I think we should all drink to that!" He drank and everyone did the same.

"I'm also glad we all met and that we became great friends." Josh said.

"That was deep, man." John said, tapping his back. "Now, shut up and drink."

Jess turned the music on and we started dancing. Josh, Stephen, John and Jamie joined us. Stephen was dancing with Jess, obviously, and we all left them alone when they started kissing. Jamie and Josh were now jumping on Nate and Brian and I decided to leave. They were loud and I was getting tired of the noise so I decided to go back to my room. I walked out discretly, avoiding Nate's clothes that were flying across the room and the empty botttles on the floor. I was humming to myself quietly when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and John was facing me. I hadn't drunk that much and neither had he. He was smiling at me and I was smiling back at him.

"You're leaving too?" I asked.

"Too much noise and I don't really wanna see Nate naked." he chuckled.

"Good point." I smiled and we walked towards our rooms.

"I feel like annoying you right now, it's funny when you get mad at me." He grinned at me.

"Well, just be yourself." I shrugged. He frowned lightly and I felt bad so I kissed his cheek. "I'm kidding."

"You better be." he smiled cutely and I opened my door.

"Come in." I smiled at him and he followed me in.

He let himself fall on the bed and I laid down next to him. We were both looking up at the ceiling and I was wondering what John could be thinking about right now. What if he was wondering the same? What if he was daydreaming about us? I was really attracted to him. He was adorable and there was something about him that drove me crazy.

"Daydreaming again?" he asked, still looking at the ceiling.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Did we have sex again?" he asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I chuckled and turned to him. "You wish, Gomez, again." I sat up, smiling to myself.

"I do." he sat up and grinned at me. I wasn't expecting this. "Beer?" he asked, handing me one.

"Thanks." I nodded, taking it and I drank a little of it.

"How many beers does it take for you to take your clothes off?" he asked, chuckling.

"More than two." I replied and drank some more.

"I'll buy some more then." he said and drank his.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Hm?" he turned to me and chuckled. "I usually am the one who takes advantage of drunk people."

"I wonder what Nate drank. He was already stripping." I chuckled and John moved closer to me, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"I really didn't want to see him naked." he chuckled and moved even closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and he whispered in my ear, softly. "I wouldn't mind seeing you naked though." I shivered and bit on my bottom lip lightly. He started kissing down my neck slowly and I could feel him smirking against my skin. I bit harder on my lip and he whispered again. "Seems like you wouldn't mind either."

I lifted his chin up, smirking at him and I whispered. "Good point." I grinned and slowly kissed his lips, pulling him closer to me. He managed to put his beer and mine on the floor and deepened the kiss while he slid his hands under my shirt slowly. He was now on top of me, pressing his body against mine and kissing me roughly. My whole body was shivering as I took his shirt off. John was about to make my daydream come true.


	2. Snow White

**Chapter 2 – Snow White.**

"_**Push all my feelings aside, I'll be alright." **_

_**The Boys You Do (Get Back At You) **_

It's been a week since John and I celebrated the end of the tour and I still remember everything as if it had just happened. I remember every word, every kiss, every smile and the way his body felt against mine. It felt amazing; much better than I could ever imagine. It's also been a week since the last time we saw each other. We all got home and slept for the whole week. But we're all seeing each other today.

I was walking to Jess's house, singing to myself quietly as I always did and thinking about John. My John. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I was nervous, for some reason. Probably because I have to be one of the awkwardest person on this planet. Jess opens the door and we hug briefly.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"Hm? Yeah, just tired." I shrugged, walking in. "Hey everyone." I smiled softly, waving at everyone in the room. "Where are-" I heard John and Stephen walk in before having the time to finish my sentence. Stephen hugged me tightly and so did John.

"Babygirl, I missed you." said Stephen, before kissing Jess softly.

John coughed loudly to get everyone's attention. A girl was standing next to him, smiling shyly. She was a tall black-haired girl. Her lips were bright red and her curves were perfect. Her long dark hair was falling perfectly on her waist. Everything about this girl was stunning. She was a mix between Snow White and Megan Fox. She smiled at John as he took her hand.

"Guys, this is Leah." he said. He had that adorable grin on his face again. He took a breath, smiling wider. "My girlfriend."

His girlwhat? I felt like the Earth had stopped turning and the whole world was crashing down. She stepped forward to give me a hug. I hugged her back and pulled away as quick as I could. I nodded at Jess which was the usual sign to say "Bathroom reunion". We went to the bathroom and sat down on the floor.

"You're not okay, are you?" she asked.

"Did you know about Leah?" I asked.

"Oh. So that's the problem." she said. "I didn't know. What happened between John and you? Did you guys.. You know."

"Yup. A week ago." I nodded. "I thought he liked me." I sighed.

"I'm sorry. John's just a stupid horny guy, sometimes. Why didn't you tell me you liked him? You're my best friend." she said.

"Because I felt stupid. I didn't want him to become important to me. I only tell you about the guys I really like and telling you about him would've made him that important." I replied.

"Well, he is that important to you." she shrugged. "It's fine, though."

"I guess I'll have to forget about him." I said, looking down.

"Aw, come here." she hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. "You'll be fine, I promise."

I smiled and we walked back to the living room. Thank God John and Leah weren't making out. Why did he have to introduce her like that? He looked at her as if she was the only person in the world and the most amazing one he had ever seen. I would give everything to be looked at like that. Brian walked up to me and rests his chin on my shoulder. "I don't like her either." he mumbled. Oh, how I loved him.

"Why not?" I asked, facing him and handing him a drink.

He shrugged. "I don't like plastic dolls."

"Yeah, Megan Fox isn't my type either." I shrugged as well as we walked out of the house.

"I thought John didn't like fake girls, you know. He likes girls like you." he shook his head and drank a bit. "Well, he used to, anyway."

"Girls like me?" I asked. I had to.

"Yeah, cute and fun girls to be around. I'm sure she's a pain in the ass. I really don't like her." he said.

"I love you so much, right now." I said, chuckling.

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead, holding me tight. "I know." He smiled, letting go of me. "Let's get back inside, I can smell pizza and I'm hungry as fuck."

I chuckled and followed him inside. We all sat and ate pizza together, except Snow White because she's a model and she has to watch her weight. A model. Does she ever stop being perfect? I wasn't in the mood to hear about John and Snow White's amazing times they had together or about all the languages she can speak or about anything else that had to do with her. Everyone was dancing, drinking and being loud. Everyone except Brian and I. We were sat on the couch and cuddling. And making fun of Snow White, maybe. Around midnight she decided to leave, finally, so John took her home and came half an hour later. Only Jess, Stephen, Brian and I were still there. We were just talking and cuddling, wrapped up in tons of blankets.

"I'm back." John said as he walked in. "Looks like you're having fun." he sat next to me.

I shrugged, holding Brian tightly. "Why did you come back?" I asked.

"Because Leah went to bed and I just wanted to spend time with my friends instead of sleeping. I don't know." he shrugged.

"Okay." I said. "Well, I think I'm gonna leave." I kissed Brian's cheek and stood up. I kissed Jess's forehead and ruffled Stephen's hair before walking out the door. "Bye, guys."

"Wait, Katy!" John shouted.

"What?" I said as he arrived.

"I just wanted to walk you to your car." he replied, showing me his adorable grin again.

"Alright." I shrugged and started to walk again.

"So, what do you think of Leah?" he asked.

"She's, um, pretty." I replied.

"She is." he said. We walked quietly to my car and I eventually spoke again as we arrived.

"I didn't know you liked someone. You've never told us about her." I said.

"I know." he replied, awkwardly.

"I thought you would've told me." I shrugged. "Anyway, night." I got into the car and drove off quickly, leaving John alone and confused.

I don't think I've ever been replaced this fast. I feel like I've lost him even if he's never been mine. I had never been a one night stand before either. I got home quickly and threw myself on the bed, as usual. Then I checked my texts, half asleep. I had one.

12:23am from: Brian.

"Hi. I'll be there soon, I'm not leaving you alone. Don't even try to fight. Love you."

Brian had this amazing ability to make me smile when I really didn't want to. About ten minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. Brian was there and that's all I needed.


	3. Cross The Line

**CHAPTER 3 - Cross the line.**

"_**You're the song in my head. Move a little bit closer, I don't want to miss a beat."**_

_**Ready, Set, Go! **_

It's now been a month since John and Leah got together. A month that we didn't hang out or partied together or even stayed together in the same room for more than thirty minutes. I was just trying to convince myself I'd be fine without him. Which was a lie. Thank god Brian and Jess were there for me. Especially Brian actually. I felt pretty lonely lately, so I asked him to sleep over last night. I felt safe with him, he's like a big brother watching over me. I was awake but still laying in bed when Brian walked in my room and sat on the bed.

"Wake up, lazy ass, I'm taking you out." he said.

"Where?" I mumbled, half asleep.

"Starbucks, baby." he said. ''I'm starving.''

''Hmph, coming.'' I mumbled again.

He kissed my forehead and left. I took a quick shower and got ready as quick as possible. I loved spending time with Brian and eating always made me feel better. Nothing could go wrong. I sat down at a table in the back, waiting for Brian. I was yawning and checking my phone for the fifth time when I heard someone's laugh. This laugh sounded familiar. His laugh. John and Leah walked in and noticed me. They waved at me and John sat next to me while Leah was ordering for them.

"Hey you." he said before kissing the side of my head.

"Hi." I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"I didn't know you liked coming here for breakfast." he said.

"There's so many things you don't know about me." I shrugged, hoping he'd stop talking.

"Oh, mysterious girl. I like that. " he said, chuckling slightly. "What are your darkest secrets Miss Harper?" he asked.

"If you ony knew." I smiled slightly at him.

Brian and Leah sat down with us, giving us what we had ordered. Leah pecked John's lips and Brian rolled his eyes at me which made me smile. Thank God he was there and I didn't have to face this alone.

"Hi." John said to Brian. "I didn't know you were here too."

"He slept over and we decided to have breakfast here." I said, shrugging.

"Oh." he replied before drinking a bit.

Brian looked over at me, grinning slightly and we all finished our drinks. Then Leah's phone rang and she left for a minute, leaving an awkward silence between the three of us. She came back, took her bag and said she had to leave for the day because she was going to a photoshoot or something. I didn't really listen, I was too happy to hear her say she was leaving. John shrugged and she left. John seemed pretty upset after she left. Brian had to leave too and left me all alone with John. I didn't know if I should happy about it or not.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well, today is Leah and I's one month anniversary and she can't even be here." he shrugged.

"Oh." I replied. "I'm sorry, John."

"Don't be." he shrugged again. "It's just that I had planned something for her and she just leaves."

"What did you have planned?" I asked.

"Well, she likes music so I thought I'd show her the studio and we would have eaten there. I had the candles and everything. " he replied. How could she leave and not realize how lucky she was? "I don't think she even remembers it's our one month today."

"Really? Aw, John, I'm so sorry." I replied, before hugging him from the side. He hugged me back tighter than expected.

"Don't be, it's alright." he shrugged again. "We should spend the day together. I'll cook, I promise." he said, chuckling.

"Sounds good to me." I smiled up at him.

John and I walked out and he drove me to his place. I had this weird feeling of knowing I shouldn't be here, that something could happen, that something would happen. I knew this was wrong. He opened the door and let me in. He smiled at me and hugged me.

"Thank you." he said, before kissing my forehead.

"Um, don't mention it." I smiled, awkwardly.

John was smiling cutely, as he always did. I just wanted to hug him and never let go of him, but I couldn't. Frustrating moment.

"Daydreaming?" he smiled a bit wider at me.

"Yes." I nodded. "Sorry."

"It's cute." he nodded. "Anyway, I'm still hugnry."

"Aren't you always." I chuckled. "I wanna eat cookies."

"Let's make them." he said.

"I can't cook." I laughed. "But alright, sounds fun."

And that's what we did that morning. We bought everything we needed. It was fun and I had never seen John being so adorable. He was actually very careful about doing everything the right way. He amazed me a bit more every second and I knew I was never gonna be over him. But at this moment, I was happy. We spent the morning cooking and laughing and just enjoying each other's company. We ate them all and cleaned the mess we had made.

"Should I put some music on?" he asked.

"Yes, please." I said.

"Sexy music?" he chuckled, softly.

"Only if you dance." I said, grinning.

"I don't even know what sexy music is but I'd dance with you anytime." he said, grinning back at me.

"You couldn't handle it, Gomez." I grinned a bit wider at him.

"Cocky? I like that." he chuckled and put some music on. He grabbed two beers and handed me one. "Here's for you."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "So, you owe me a dance." I grinned again before drinking a bit.

"You couldn't handle it, Harper." he replied, grinning back at me widely.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes at him and put on a sexier music than what he had chosen. I drank my beer, put in on the table and pulled him closer. "Come here."

"Oh, it's getting serious." He smirked lightly and put his beer down on the table. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me against him. "Not too close for you, right?" he said.

"Nah, I can handle you, Gomez." I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He rested his hands on my waist and started swaying slowly. "We'll see about that."

"I didn't know you could dance." I said, following him and moving to the rhythm of the song.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." he replied, grinning.

"Hey, that's my line." I smirked. "Nice one." The song changed to a sexier and better song. He grabbed my hips and pulled me even closer against him. We were both moving slightly faster. "I like that song."

"I like it too and I can handle you." he smirked at me.

"Sure." I grinned.

I turned around and he grabbed me by the hips once again, pulling me as close to him as I could be. We kept dancing for while. I layed my head on his chest and he whispered things in my ear. We were about to cross the line. Dancing like this is wrong, the things he said are wrong, the way he touched me is wrong. But, let's be honest, I wasn't gonna complain. With any other person, it would've been awkward but not with John. I wanted to spend time with him and I know he wanted it too. If replacing his girlfriend when she was away meant spending more time with John, then I was okay with it.


	4. Almost Lover

**CHAPTER 4 – Almost lover. **

"_**Gonna take you home, and take off your clothes, baby I'm nothing but bad news."**_

_**Girls Freak Me Out**_

After spending that day with John, I fell even more in love with him. Everyone had noticed; everyone but him. By everyone I mean, especially Jess and Brian. Brian knew after I knocked on his door, crying and wrapped in my blanket at 3am. I had to tell him why. He had guessed anyway. John and Leah started to fight a lot after their anniversary and for the first time of my life, I hated someone. I hated Leah with everything I had in me. She was the luckiest girl, person in the world and she was too selfish and stupid to even realize it. He was disappointed in her and it hurt so much to see John like that. My John. She didn't care about him, she made no effort when he did all the time. All these fights they had broke my heart every single time. I had never seen John like that before. So disappointed in someone and so sad. He wasn't the John I had toured with, the funny, crazy and adorable John I had met. He was just someone who barely behaved like him, who barely looked like him – she had asked him to cut his hair and to change the way he dressed – and who barely sounded like him.

John called me pretty often, lately. We had always the same conversation, it always ended the same way; he complained about Leah and about how she didn't care about him at all and I just listened to him, trying to cheer him up then I'd call Brian telling him John had called. He called me at least once a week. I was not trying to get over him anymore because I knew it was just useless. The more I pushed him away, the more I fell in love with him. But Leah changed him and I didn't like that. A few weeks after their anniversary, John and Leah started fighting a lot. They were actually fighting everyday and everyone was pretty sure they'd break up really soon. The night after their biggest fight, John came over. He kept knocking on my door until I opened it.

"Coming." I said. John was standing there, being his adorable self. He grinned and softly planted a kiss on my lips. I pushed him away slowly, not wanting to and whispered "Leah..".

"It's over." he whispered back before kissing me again and closing the door with his foot. Soon after that, our kisses turned into a hardcore makeout session and before we even noticed, we were already in bed. I loved him a bit more with every touch and everything just felt right. Nothing else than us mattered.

The morning after that, John and I woke up early. Well, he actually woke me up early. He was dressed and ready to go. I was still half asleep and I could only distinguish his silhouette in the dark. I took a quick look at my phone and saw it was almost 6a.m. I got up and walked over to him, slowly.

"You're leaving?" I asked him, waking up slowly.

"Yeah." he turned around to face me. "I have to go. Thank you for, um, yesterday." he kissed my cheek quickly before walking to the door and sighed lightly and mumbled "Love you." quietly before leaving and closing the door behind him.

My appartment felt empty after he left. The atmosphere of my room was now cold and quiet and it seemed impossible to think that a few hours earlier John and I were having sex in that room. I missed him already. I missed his smile, his smell, his touch but most of all, I missed feeling completely his. I didn't know where we stood. I guess we were nothing. Or maybe it was just not official yet. Tired from always thinking so much, I went back to sleep. I woke up a few hours later, desperately hoping that I had a text from John. Or a missed call. Or anything else, from him. Nothing. I checked again. Still nothing. And I kept checking every two minutes. Nothing, every single time. Around midnight I went to sleep, disappointed and feeling empty. He was slipping through my fingers again but I couldn't miss my chance; not again. Or maybe I was just being paranoid? He was probably tired. Or maybe it's kind of awkward and too soon to call me yet. The next day, when I woke up, the first thing I did was checking my phone. Two texts and one missed call. All from John. I was kinda nervous but I checked them.

11:05am. From: John.

"Hey. There's something I gotta tell you. I hope we can see each other soon, it's something important. Love you."

11:06am. From: John.

"Call me when you see my texts, by the way."

Guess I was just being paranoid. He finally texted me. Twice. And he called me. There is something important that he has to tell me. Finally. All the wait was worth it in the end. I just have to call him.

"_Hey, John."_

"_Katy, hi, finally you got my texts."_

"_Yes, I just woke up sorry. What did you want to tell me?" _

"_Um, I-I'd rather tell you in person. Can I come over?"_

"_Right now?" _

"_Yeah, I won't be long, I promise."_

"_I don't mind, let me get ready and you can come." _

"_Alright, see you in half an hour then?"_

"_Alright, sounds good."_

"_Yeah. Talk to you later, bye."_

He hung up quite rudely on me. I guess it was kind of awkward for him. Or maybe he was excted to talk to me. His voice was all shaky and he sounded really nervous. It was adorable and I was now pretty sure he was gonna ask me out. I had to tell someone but Jess and Stephen were gone for the week and I didn't wanna annoy her. So I called Brian.

"_Brian?"_

"_Katy? Is everthing okay?"_

"_Yes. Yes. Everything is amazingly okay." _

"_Uh, okay." _

"_Could you come over in like an hour and a half, I have something to tell you. I need to share my happiness with you. I got really good news." _

"_Oh. I'm glad. Well, alright, I'll see you soon then." _

"_Okay, I love you Brian. Bye."_

"_I love you too, bye."_

I couldn't stop smiling and I was probably gonna stay stuck with that smile on my face for the rest of my days. But I was okay with it if it was the price to pay to be with John. I was excited and I couldn't wait for him to arrive. I got ready as fast as I could and he arrived right when I was done.

"Hey." he said, awkwardly.

"Hey, John, I missed you." I replied, smiling and too happy to hide my excitement.

"Yeah, um, I missed you too. Katy, we really have to talk now." he replied, getting more and more awkward.

"Alright." I replied, shrugging and trying to seem cool and calm. But I was burning up inside and John was probably seeing it.

"It's really important and I don't really know how to say it, but, I've thought a lot about what happened the other day and, um, I realized something." he said. He stopped talking a bit and took a few deep breaths. He was probably as excited as I was and didn't wanna sound like a dumbass in front of me. He probably wanted this moment to be perfect for me and felt nervous about asking me out.

"Just say it, John." I said with a smile, rubbing his arm softly. "Don't be that nervous."

"Okay.." he took another deep breath and finally said what he had been wanting to say this whole time.

The words that came out of his mouth changed everything between us that day. He left quickly after saying what he had to say and Brian arrived quickly after. I had to tell him what John had just said to me.

"Katy?" Brian asked when he walked in.

"There." I replied. I was sat on the floor. Brian sat next to me.

"Katy, you're crying?" he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight against him. "What happened?"

"John." I said. Just saying his name made me cry even more.

"What did he do to you? I thought you had good news? What happened?" he asked. I had to reply.

I tried to stop crying and I finally told Brian everything that happened. "He broke up with Leah the other day and he knocked at my door and, well, we had sex." I looked down. I felt stupid and ashamed and I knew Brian would be mad at me. "Anyway, I thought he liked me. That night with him was amazing and I really felt like there was something special between us. I felt love in the way he touched me. But, yeah, he texted me like twice and he called me, he wanted to talk to me. So he came over earlier today and I thought he wanted to ask me out." I broke down again and Brian held me a bit tighter.

"Oh. So that was the good news?" he replied.

"Yeah. But it didn't turn out the way I planned. He was all nervous and I thought he was afraid of finally asking me to go out with him, you know, but it was not the reason why. Not at all." I sighed, crying quietly.

"Katy, what did he say?" Brian asked, half mad, half sad.

"He asked me not to ever talk to anyone about what happened between us. Because he doesn't want Leah to know it happened." I frowned, trying not to cry. "They got back together." My voice broke saying these last four words and so did my heart.


	5. Change

**CHAPTER 5 – Change. **

"_**As long as I'm with you, I don't care."**_

_**Thick As Thieves**_

John and Leah had been dating for three months now and things were still just as bad as before. They still fought all the time, the only thing that changed is that they tried to hide it from us but everyone knew it. It's still killing me to see them like that and the only person I tell everything to lately, is Brian. We spend all our time together. He tells me about the girl he likes, Brooke, and I tell him about John. All this John thing made us much closer than we were before and I couldn't be more thankful to have someone like him by my side. Because, lately, it really felt like he was the only one I could talk to without breaking down. John and I were really good friends. He had no idea of how I felt and of how bad I was hurting. He'd tell me about Leah sometimes and I'd do everything I can to cheer him up. Because that's what friends are here for, right? Friends. Just friends. I heard a knock on the door that got me out of my thoughts. I opened and John was standing there, with his adorable smile I loved so much on his face.

"Hey you." he said, smiling softly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I replied with a smile. "Is everything okay?"

We sat down on the couch and he replied. "Not really."

"Leah?" I asked.

"Yes. We broke up, again. She's been such a bitch." he said.

"Oh. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." he shrugged. "I'm fine. I came here because I missed you and I wanted to see you. Plus you always know how to cheer me up." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Right. You're pretty lucky to have me." I shrugged, joking.

"I really am." he laid back on the couch and pulled me against his chest. "But hey, I'm a good friend too and I definitely know what you like, don't I?" Was he flirting with me now?

"Yes you do. You're such a talented person in everything you do." I replied, emphasizing the word talented.

"You're pretty fucking talented too." he said, softly, his voice a bit lower as usual.

"There are still so many things I'm good at, that you don't know about, John." I was looking up at him.

"Oh. May I get a sneak peek?" he asked, definitely flirting now.

I shrugged. "I don't know if you deserve it."

He leaned it and slowly started pecking my neck. "I do" he whispered. "and you know it."

He always knew how to get me. He didn't have to do much anyway. He kept kissing my neck lightly and pulled me even closer to him. Soon after that, I was straddling him and kissing him deeply while his hands were wandering all over my body. I knew this was wrong but damn, it felt so right. I slowly trailed kissing down his jaw and from his neck down to his collar bone. I could feel his hands up under my shirt. I felt them reach my bra and I felt John tugging on my shirt, wanting me to take it off.

"John." I mumbled.

"What, baby?" he asked, inbetween kisses.

"I'm tired.." I managed to say, trying so hard not to let out a moan or any sound that could make him keep doing what he was doing.

I heard a light sigh and he replied. "You're evil." he smiled lightly at me and pecked my lips, before carrying me to bed.

He laid me down in bed and took his shirt off. "John?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping here, tonight. I'm guessing you don't mind?" he replied, now taking his pants off.

"I don't mind." I got up. "I'll go change and I'll be right back." I said, awkwardly.

He chuckled lightly. "I've seen you naked before. Just take your clothes off, get in bed and sleep. You said you were tired, right?"

Being in bed with him always led to me taking my clothes off but never to us just sleeping. "Right. I am tired."

I took my clothes off and quickly got in bed. He pulled me against him and wrapped his arm around me. He pecked my cheek lightly and sighed softly.

"You sure know how to cheer me up. I always feel so good when I'm with you." he said, out of nowhere. He called me baby earlier and now that. He was definitely trying to killing me.

"That's what I'm here for, I already told you." I said softly, smiling to myself.

"You're not just a friend." he replied. I smiled a bit more, hoping. "You're my best friend."

"Good." I replied, lightly.

I turned around to face the wall and not John. He was already sleeping and I softly cried myself to sleep. Just like I did every night, lately. I was remaining quiet so John wouldn't hear me. Around 7am I woke up. I got out of bed slowly and quietly not to wake John up. I put some clothes on and went out for a run. I really needed some fresh air and to get my mind off of everything. But I kept thinking about him calling me baby and holding me. That's all I really wanted. I came back home an hour later with breakfast, I set everything on the table and I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I was drying my hair, wearing only a towel, when I felt arms wrapping around my waist and kisses down my neck. John. "You owe me." he whispered, his voice being as sexy as possible and him killing me all over again. "Not again." I thought. I lightly sighed before pushing him away softly.

"John, please don't." I looked up at him.

"Tired again?" he asked.

I sighed. "John, this is not right." I looked down then back up at him. "We can't just fuck whenever you want to. I know we're best friends, I know we have a lot of fun together but this just can't go on. You can't just fuck me whenever you break up with Leah. It makes me feel used." I kept looking at him, waiting for an answer.

A few seconds later, he talked. "I don't get it." he sighed. "I mean, I get what you mean but why are you complaining only today? It happened several times, you could've just said no the first time. I just don't get it. If that bothered you so much, why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked. He seemed confused and a little annoyed.

"I didn't know what to say. But, honestly, this has to stop now." I replied, trying to be as strong as possible when all I really wanted to do was kissing him.

"So now you're mad at me?" he asked. "Correct me if I'm wrong but, I think you completely enjoyed it, didn't you? If it is so wrong and that you felt so bad then why did you wait so long to tell me, huh? I mean, isn't that what best friends do? Don't best friends tell each other everyhting?" he said. He was now angry. His voice was calm but I could feel it.

"Well, I'm telling you now. It doesn't matter if I enjoyed it or not." I replied angrily. Were John and I fighting, now?

"I really don't get it." he shrugged and sighed, annoyed.

"Stop that, John." I said. "Stop making it seem like it's only my fault."

"I really thought you would've told me earlier if you had a problem with it. I don't understand it." he replied. "Why accept it for so long and suddenly change your mind and yell at me?"

"Really, John, you wanna know why?" I said. I was mad and hurt and that wasn't pretty. "Yes, I enjoyed it. I really fucking did. And that's why I didn't complain. But you know why I fucking enjoyed it so much, John?" I asked, getting more and more angry.

"I'm listening." he replied, just as angry.

"Because I'm fucking in love with you and that was the only fucking way to have you." I yelled this last sentence and started crying immediately after, realizing what I had just said. I'm crying quietly, but I can't take my eyes off him. I'm still waiting for an answer, still hoping.

He stepped back. He was frowning, his back against the front door. He was looking away, speechless. Eventually, he mumbled. "I'm sorry." His voice broke as he said this and I felt like he honestly was. Then he left. Maybe I meant more to him than I thought. I didn't mean as much as I wish I did though and now things would never be the same. And I was to blame.


	6. Always think twice

**CHAPTER 6- Always think twice. **

"_**She walks like she knows what she's doing to me."**_

_**Punch-Drunk Love**_

A month had passed since John and I fought and he and Leah eventually got back together. It was now Brian's birthday and we were having a party in some hotel lobby to celebrate it. Brian had asked us to wear fancy clothes so here I was. The last one to arrive to the party. I was wearing a short purple dress and I really tried to make myself as pretty as possible. I took a deep breath before walking in. The first person I saw was Josh who smiled widely at me and hugged me very tightly.

"Hey. You look beautiful." he said to me.

"You look very handsome, yourself." I replied with a smile. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie, matching his light blue Vans. Classic Josh.

"I know." he kissed my cheek and shouted "There she is, look at her!" to the others.

We all laughed and I went and hugged Brian tightly. "You look adorable, birthday boy."

"Thank you." he said, laughing. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I smiled and waved at everyone.

Music started playing, people started drinking. Just a normal party. I was talking to Brian and Josh and spying on John and Leah. I knew this was wrong but I couldn't help it. We all kept talking and the party just kept going on. Brian wanted us to dance and just have fun so I danced and I tried to have as much fun as possible. I kept on spying on John and Leah though. After a while, I noticed John pushed her away every time she tried to kiss him and he kept ignoring and avoiding her. She was hurting and I could see it. I think everyone could see it. He suddenly left the room and walked to the elevator and I decided to follow him. He walked in the evelator and I walked in behind him.

"Hello." I said.

"Oh, hello." he replied, pretty awkwardly.

"Leaving the party, already?" I asked, as he pressed the 3rd floor button.

"Yeah, I forgot my phone in my room." he lied.

"It's in your pocket, John." I said and I sighed as I pressed the stop button. "What's with you tonight?"

He sighed. "I don't even know."

"I saw you avoiding Leah and avoiding me, too. It's because of the fight we had?" I asked.

He sat down. "Yeah. I didn't wanna hurt you by being with her but I'm hurting her right now and I just don't know what to do."

I sat down next to him and shrugged. "Just be yourself. You don't have to feel guilty 'cause you have a girlfriend. Just get back with her. Make her happy so she makes you happy too. That's all I want, really."

He looked at me. "You want me to be with her?"

"I want you to be with the one you love and who makes you happy. And if it's her then yes, I want you with her." I said. I was trying to convince myself I meant it.

"Thank you." he simply replied after a little while. Then, after another silence he said, "You're very beautiful."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." I kissed his cheek and got up to press the stop button again. "John.."

"Yes?" he asked.

"I think I broke the button."

"You think you what. Let me try." he tried several times. "Fuck."

"I'm sorry."

We sat back down, after trying to push the help button. They said they'd be there in half an hour so we decided to wait for them.

"You know, that was really nice of you." John said.

"What was?" I asked.

"What you said earlier." he replied. "You're such an amazing person, you know."

"Yeah, not really." I shrugged. "But thanks, I guess."

"Anytime." he kissed my cheek. "You're cute when you're uncomfortable."

I could feel a smile in his voice. "Shut up." I meant it. This was torture.

"Are you gonna blush, now." he laughed slightly.

"I do not blush. Never." I replied, praying he'd stop teasing me.

"That's too bad, you'd look adorable." he grinned at me.

"I always do."

"True." he replied. "And you're very beautiful too."

What was he trying to do? I didn't get it. "I know." Joking was the best way to make this conversation less hard for me.

He looked at my dress and slowly down my body. "Very sexy too." he said as he gazed at my thighs.

"Eyes up, John." I replied, trying to show it wasn't doing anything to me.

He looked up and stopped at my breasts. He smirked. "Better?"

"No." I liked it but I was trying so hard not to show it.

He leaned in slowly and I could feel his hot breath against my neck. What the fuck was he gonna do to me? "I'd do you right here and right now, if I could." he whispered in my ear.

Suddenly, the doors of the elevator opened and we got out. Everyone was standing there, watching us and wondering what we were doing. Especially Leah, she ran into John's arms and hugged him tightly.

"I was worried about you." she said.

"I'm safe." he replied.

Brian hugged me and took me with him, in a room away from the others.

"What was that?" he asked. "What happened and what was John doing when we arrived?"

"We got stuck and he was um, telling me a secret." I replied. Technically, I wasn't lying.

"How did you get stuck?" he asked.

"He was leaving and I had noticed he had ignored Leah all night and I couldn't let him do that, so I told him to come back and shit and the elevator got stuck." I replied.

"What did he tell you?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell me." he insisted.

"It's a secret, Brian. If I tell you, it won't be a secret anymore, right?"

"Fine." he replied. "I just hope nothing else happened."

"We didn't fuck, if that's what you mean. He wouldn't do that to Leah and I'm not like that, anyway." I replied.

"Just making sure." he said.

We headed downstairs, to the party. I heard Stephen and John talk when I walked in.

"You like her. And that's not fair to Leah, John." Stephen said.

"I don't like her. I told her she was fucking hot, that's all. I'm with Leah because I want to be." John replied. He sounded angry.

"Whatever John. There's nothing I can do if you're lying to yourself. But seriously, just make a fucking decision."

Stephen left after saying that and I couldn't hear anything anymore. All I could hear was loud music palying and people shouting. A few hours after that, the party ended. I was still confused because of what Stephen had said and of what happened in the elevator with John.


	7. Moving on

**CHAPTER 7- Moving on.**

"_**I'm moving on, living well is the best revenge. Oh is this, is this what you wanted?"**_

_**Mannequin**_

A month after that party, nothing had changed. I was still in love with John, still confused, still trying to move on and still lying to myself. Actually, I was even more confused because of John and Stephen's conversation. Talking to Brian was probably the highlight of my day and the only thing that could actually cheer me up. I still spent a lot of time with John, though. We were best friends, nothing more. And okay, that was not the right thing to do if I wanted to move on but again, I didn't want to. The good thing was I had found inspiration again. I was home alone, writing when I heard a knock on the door.

"Brian? What're you doing here?" I said, as I opened the door.

"They broke up." he said, walking in.

"Well, they'll get back together in a month." I replied, sitting down on the couch.

"No, listen to me." He sat and looked excited and nervous and talked way too fast.

"Calm down. What happened?" I asked.

"He kicked her out. He told her she was a bitch that she didn't care about anything else than herself and that he doesn't know what's gotten into him when they got together." He said.

"Holy shit. Did he really say that?" I asked.

"Yes, he was pissed. He's rarely pissed like that." Brian replied. "You really missed something. He was pretty mean. He said he didn't know why he took her back every time, so she replied that you don't leave someone like her and he said she was just another whore and that she wasn't even that good in bed." I was shocked. "And he said that in front of everyone."

"Wow." I said.

"It's really over." He sighed lightly and kept looking at me. "Do you know why he left her?"

"Because she's selfish?" I asked.

"No. Because he loves you, Katy."

"He doesn't. We're friends, that's all." I shrugged. "It's too late anyway, I don't trust him anymore."

"Doesn't he deserve a second chance?" He asked.

"He already had one. And a third chance and he screwed them up each time." I shrugged again. "I don't wanna get hurt like that again."

"Just remember not to regret anything." He hugged me from the side and kissed the top of my head. "Look, I know he's been an asshole to you but I really believe that he regrets it and um, don't be too harsh with him next time you talk, okay?"

"I won't. We're best friends, don't worry about it. I'm not gonna yell at him." I shrugged, once more.

"Just making sure. It's not that easy for him, you know?" he said. Was he guilt-tripping me?

"Yeah, I know." I replied. I didn't really know where this conversation was going.

"I gotta go. " he kissed my forehead. "We'll talk soon. Take care of yourself and don't be too harsh on John." And he left.

So now I was even more confused. I mean, he was supposed to be on my side, right? I know he had known John for years and that they were all like brothers but, I wasn't the one who screwed up. It was John. Right? Another knock on the door got me out of my thoughts. I opened the door and John was standing there, smiling at me.

"Hello." he said.

"Hi, is everything okay?" I asked.

"Someone told you, right?" he asked.

I nodded. He shrugged. "Come here." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. We stood there, hugging, for a good minute when I realized he didn't come in and we were still at the door.

"Maybe you could let me in?" he asked.

"Yes, come in." I nodded and he sat down on the couch. "Beer?" I asked.

"You know me too well." he replied. I handed him a beer, got one and sat next to him.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Relieved." he said, before taking a sip.

"That's good, I guess." I didn't know what to reply to that.

He drank half his beer before taking a deep breath. "There's something I wanna tell you."

Uh oh. "Yes?"

"You remember that day in the elevator?" I nodded. "Well, that day made me realize something. It took me so fucking long to realize and it's stupid because everyone else knew. Anyway, it made me realize that.." he paused, taking another deep breath. And another one. "..that I love you. It's like, it's always been you. I don't know how I didn't realize it before. It's so obvious now, that it's you and no one else."

Oh, now I understand why Brian told me all that. He was warning me. I didn't know what to answer. Actually, I did, I just didn't know how to say it without being too harsh.

"Oh." I said, after a while.

"Oh?" he asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed. "It means it's too late." Too harsh.

"Oh." he said.

"I'm sorry. It's too late. We missed our chance. It's over now."

"It's not." John said, half angry, half sad. "It's not and you'll see."

"John, it is over. We're friends, nothing more. We'll never be more than friends."

"Fuck that. It's bullshit. What we have is too strong and you know it. Okay, I fucked up, I know. But you'll come back to me. Because we have to be together. Whatever you say. I'll change. I'll make you trust me again. I'll make you love me again." He kissed me and he left.

Well, that went pretty well. He was wrong about one thing, at least. He wouldn't have to make me love him again. I never stopped.


	8. Safe and sound asleep

**CHAPTER 8 – Safe and sound asleep.**

"_**Your head on my chest, I watched you sleeping, stayed awake and wondered what you're dreaming of."**_

_**Back To The Start**_

Rejecting John was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life. But it was the right thing to do, right? Sometimes, what you want isn't what you need and you have to stop it. I didn't have the time for a relationship anyway. I had tons of meetings, lately and I was barely here. I woke up really early and went to bed really late. I had no social life and all I did was working or sleeping. I barely had time for a friendship, so what would I do with a relationship?

I had been recording all day and I had another meeting tonight. And, on top of everything, it was storming and I hate storms. It had been the longest day ever and all I wanted to do was sleep. When the meeting ended, around midnight, it was still storming and I was too afraid to get out of the building. I was at the entrance, waiting for the storm to stop.

I was sitting on a couch, almost asleep, when someone sat down next to me.

"I knew you'd be scared, so I decided to pick you up." John grabbed my hand. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"I-I can't go out." I replied.

"I'll hold you. I parked the car right in front of the door. Don't worry, I'll be there and it'll be okay." he said, looking into my eyes. "I promise."

I bit on my lip, nervous and held his hand tightly. "Promise?"

"Yes." he nodded. "We'll run if you want."

I smiled softly and nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

"I'll go first and I'll open the door for you, okay?" We were standing at the door. He kissed my forehead softly. "Don't worry."

He opened the car doors quickly and came back to where I was standing. He wrapped his arm around me and we ran to the car, which was like two feet away from the door. "Thank you." I said. "Really."

"Sh, it's nothing." He locked the car and looked at me. "Ready?"

I nodded quickly. "Yes."

We arrived half an hour later and he parked as close to the front door as he could. He took my keys to open the front door, then came back to walk me to my house. We ran again, he locked the car and when we walked in we were soaked. Especially him.

"Thank you so much." I hugged him tightly.

He hugged me back, surprised. "Anytime. I didn't want you to be scared."

"You're all wet, you should change. Let me get clean clothes for you and you can take a shower if you want. Wait you're gonna catch a cold, let me get you a towel."

"Relax, I'm fine." he laughed softly. "I could use a towel, though."

"I'll get you one." I walked to the bathroom, grabbed big and warm towels and brought them to John. He was shirtless, his wet shirt was in his hand and his other hand was running through his wet hair when I arrived. _Don't stare. _"There."

He grabbed a towel. "Thank you."

I turned around and took my shirt off quickly, before wrapping myself in a towel. "Much better."

"Why did you turn around?" he asked, unbuttoning his jeans. "You have nothing that I haven't seen already."

"I know."

"I wouldn't mind seeing it all again."

"I know."

"Fine, turn around then."

I did, so he could wrap himself in the towel. He went to the bathroom and I changed into pajamas. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." he said.

"John, you're half naked."

"I know." he replied, drying his hair. I couldn't help but stare. He noticed, seeing me in the mirror. "Was there anything you wanted to tell me?"

I shook my head. "Yes. I brought you warm clothes." I handed him the clothes, biting my lip.

"They're a bit too big for me but that'll do." He kissed my cheek. "Thank you. Do they belong to your ex?"

"My brother."

"Well, he's tall." he put the shirt on. "What else did you wanna tell me?"

"Stay." I begged. "Please."

He wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not going anywhere."

I hugged him back, tighter than I should have. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of my head. "You must be so tired."

"But I-"

"No, buts. I'll be there so you won't be scared, okay?"

I nodded. I felt like a little girl. "Okay."

We went to sleep. He lied down next to me and held me tightly in his arms so I wouldn't be scared. And it worked, because ten minutes later, I was asleep. Okay, maybe this was not the right thing to do if I wanted us to be just friends. But well, we could be best friends. And that's what an amazing best friend would do, right? I woke up in his arms, just like how I fell asleep. He was still sleeping and had a smile on his face. I had to convince John we had spent this night as best friends and nothing more. But the hardest part would be convincing myself.


	9. Happy Birthday, Katy

**CHAPTER 9 -Happy Birthday, Katy. **

"_**I'm wasted on you girl and I've never been so sure." **_

_**Passenger Seat**_

Convincing John we were friends was harder than I thought. Maybe his feelings were stronger than what I thought, too. But that was not supposed to matter. To make sure I was not tempted, I focused on work and writing. The rest of the band and I had meetings almost everyday, we had shootings too. We also spent a lot of time recording for our new album and all these stuff were keeping me away from John. It was working, in a way. I was too busy to miss him during the day, but when I'd come home the first thing I would do is check my texts. I always had one from him. And we'd text for hours. Pushing him away was hard. Resisting him was hard. But ignoring him was impossible. I had no other choice.

This situation lasted for a while and became my daily routine. I liked it like that. John and I's friendship was incredibly healthy and I'd manage to avoid flirting with him pretty well. It had been about a month and I was actually happy with the way things were. Everyone had noticed I worked too much and Brian knew I was avoiding John that way. Today was my birthday, it was Saturday but I was still working too much and not seeing anyone.

It was almost 4am when I got home. A car was parked in front of my house. John's car. I knocked on the window and John woke up. He opened the door, half asleep.

"Hello." he said, yawning.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, it's your birthday and I wanted to celebrate so I decided I'd wait for you." _Aw. _"And I made cupcakes for you because I know you love them." _Aw. Aw. _

I sat next to him in the car and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I sighed. "That might just be the cutest thing someone has ever done for me."

He shrugged. "I'm pretty cute."

"Come in. Let's eat these cupcakes."

We walked to my appartment and I went in my room to change. "John?" I called.

He walked in and sat on the bed. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him. "There." he said, handing me a cupcake.

I took a bite. They tasted amazing. Another talent John has, I thought. "Holy shit, they're so good."

He laughed. "I made them with love." He kissed the side of my head.

"You shouldn't waste your time on me like that, you know. Making cupcakes, waiting for me, picking me up when it storms. It's crazy. You're crazy." I said.

"I'm just doing my best to be forgiven and to be a good best friend." he shrugged. "That's all. I have the opportunity to show you mean the world to me, so I do."

"Oh." I replied.

"Yeah."

I kissed his cheek lightly. "John, you are forgiven." I whispered. I saw a smile appear on his adorable face and ate another cupcake.

"Thank you." he replied. He seemed relieved.

And that's how we spent the night, or morning, eating cupcakes, having stupid conversations until we both fell asleep. When I woke up, I was lying in his arms. Again. Did best friends really do that? Or was it just us? It felt wrong, yet so right. So I stayed there, in his arms for about half an hour, until he woke up.

He yawned. "Mornin'."

"Someone didn't sleep enough." I said.

"It was worth it."

"Aw, come here." I sat up and kissed his cheek softly.

He laid his head on my lap and I began to stroke his hair. It felt so right. "Isn't that just perfect?" he said.

"What is?"

"Us."

What was I supposed to reply to that? I gave him a small smile. It was perfect, he was right, but it was also wrong.

He shrugged and sat up. "Relax." he pecked my cheek and went to the bathroom to shower. Upset.

He seemed upset, even after taking a shower. I felt guilty as hell and I didn't know what to do to make things stop being awkward. He was sat on the couch, watching TV and I was sat on the armchair, watching TV as well. And watching him. The show ended and nothing was on TV. We were gonna have to talk, eventually. He turned off the TV. We sat there, doing nothing for about 5 minutes.

"I'm bored." I finally said, more speaking to myself than to John.

He stayed quiet for a moment before talking. "Let's dance."

"What?"

"Let's dance. Come on." he held out his hand.

"John."

"What?" he said. "Come on, I know you like dancing." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him.

"But there's no music playing and-"

"I'll sing." he cut me off and grinned at me. "It'll be fun."

"John."

"Please." He begged, with that adorable grin on his face.

"Fine. You win." I couldn't resist that smile.

He pulled me against him and wrapped my arms around his neck, before resting his hands on my waist and he whispered. "I know exactly what song I wanna sing."

He was smiling wider and all I could do was smile back at him. I whispered back at him. "Sing now, Gomez." I grinned wider at him.

He nodded and started singing.

_**You and I are young **_

_**What makes it wrong for us to fall in love **_

_**And either way we'll never change **_

_**We'll talk and touch the day away**_

_**Now would you hold me if I was crazy? **_

_**Girl, I'm going crazy for you, I'm crazy for you**_

_**Let's waste away together **_

_**We can stay this way forever**_

He was singing it slowly and his voice was making me shiver. The lyrics of the songs were like a message.

_**Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight**_

_**Let the world know we're alive **_

_**We're here to chase the flashing lights, just wait and see**_

_**There's no need to complicate it, this will be our year to take it**_

_**We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight**_

_**Like the way you throw away your keys**_

_**Forget your car and walk with me**_

_**The way you always find a way **_

_**To see the brighter things**_

_**Now would you hold me if I was crazy? **_

_**Girl, I'm going crazy for you, I'm crazy for you**_

_**Let's waste away together **_

_**We can stay this way forever**_

At this very moment, I did wanna stay this way forever. I was crazy for him.

_**Because we're never gonna be as young as we are tonight**_

_**Let the world know we're alive **_

_**We're here to chase the flashing lights, just wait and see**_

_**There's no need to complicate it, this will be our year to take it**_

_**We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight **_

_**If I'm Romeo, then you're Juliet**_

_**As long as I'm breathing I love you to death...**_

He suddenly stopped singing and dancing. All he did was looking at me in the eyes.

"John, what-" he pressed his finger on my lips and I stopped talking.

He stood there for a second, quietly. "Be my Juliet." he finally said.

His finger was still on my lips and I replied with a smile. He understood and softly pressed his lips against mine.

_**We're never gonna be as young as we are tonight **_


End file.
